Empire of Time
The Empire of Time is a newly risen power in Stellar Empires (the latest game created by Quill), having been created on the Southern Continent of New Haven. Its people are the Khaz'rali, a race of long-lived beings who's lifespans can stretch thousands of years, and that is partly how the Empire got its name. History The Empire of Time rose from the ashes of a once glorious civilisation known only as the Time Lords. These beings ruled entire galaxies and controlled the very fabric of time itself, but in a war known only as the Great War, they were destroyed, along with much of their creations and almost all trace of their presence. A few Time Lords escaped the slaughter, and it is for them that the Empire of Time was truly created - to find them, install them as our rulers and once again control the stars forever more. The planet of New Haven was once a Time Lord stronghold, second only to Gallifrey in importance. It is on New Haven that a few traces of their presence remain, and it is these traces that allowed the first leader of the Empire of Time, David Tennant, to band the tribes together despite their disunity and forge the beginning of a mighty empire. However, soon after the Empire was formed, it recieved a mysterious visitor. Clad in iron-grey robes, he (or she) flew over the Empire and gathered every single remnant of Time Lord technology inside the Empire before vanishing, taking the pieces with him (or her). Thus the Empire became devoid of some of its greatest artifacts - but not before they had been studied so thoroughly that the Empire gained bonuses in technology that allowed them to pull ahead of some of their nearby nations and become noticed on the world stage. Sadly, they were noticed by the UTF and the Illuminated, both whom outstripped the Empire in terms of technology and size. So thus the Empire waits, not wishing to offend either of them as they war against one another, waiting until we have built up enough power to strike them down and take our place as the true galatic superpower. Religion The Empire of Time is a Theocracy, the dominant religion being the worship of the Time Lords and their technology, a worship which now extends to all forms of technology. The aim of the religion coincides with the aims of the Empire of Time for they are, in fact, one and the same - to bring back the Time Lords. This is what the Empire bases its technology around. This is what the Empire IS based around. The return of the Time Lords and the unification of the galaxy under their name. Turning the Empire of Time into a true reincarnation of the Time Lords. It it not known when this will happen, or even if. It is only known that the Empire will achieve its goals... or die trying. Diplomatic Ties The Empire of Time is on good terms with many nations in the world of Stellar Empires, however it also has one enemy - The Watchers (a highly amusing irony to those of you who have been in Forum Fight long enough), due to their vicious mistreatment of cats. The Watchers have been defeated by an alliance between the Empire of Time and the Kra'Lyr. It is due to this that (apart from their marvelous sunshine) that the Empire became allied with the Kingdom of Senet. The Empire is also allied with all other nations on New Haven with the except of Avalon, who refuse to answer any diplomatic communications from the Empire. As well as this, the Empire has formed a new alliance with the Southern Reich. The Empire of Time has recently formed the Wisdom Pact. Technological Prowess The Empire of Time stands at the cutting edge of research and development in many areas of technology, ranging from the art of detection to the minute processes of nanotechnology and cybernetics. However, the Empire has made it clear for all the world to see that it is not developing these technologies for war, but rather for peace. It is the Empire's goal to become an impregnable fortress - a shield rather than a blade. The Empire is developing a great many technologies for use in both war and peace-time, and a selection of the less classified pieces can be found here. Hyperion Combat Line The Hyperion Combat Line is the Empire of Time's major combat technology - both its combat suits and weaponry are all created from the Hyperion Progression (the Hyperion Progression being an ancient Time Lord document naming and providing details about weaponry and armour that the Time Lords created (and in some cases, found, stole and upgraded). The first combat suit in the Empire of Time's God line of technology, the Hyperion Suit aims to deliver world-class protection against both energy and projectile weapons as well as hazardous environmental conditions and other useful capabilities without compromising on aesthetics, movement or vision. The Mark I Hyperion suit is constructed of a carbon fibre alloy that amplify magnetic fields and dissipates electricity across the surface (the magnetic fields will be explained later, the electricity is so electric-based weapons dissipate across the surface) and is peppered with miniature magnetic field generators underneath the surface, which, when activated and combined with the suits amplicative properties generates a reverse magnetic field that (at the moment, will be improved later) diverts projectiles (obviously projectiles that are able to be affected by magnetic fields) as well as diverting energy-based weapons (such as plasma, again, things that are affected by magnetic fields) and allows the user to manipulate magnetic objects at extremely short distances. The suit also, again via the use of magnetic fields and exo-skeletal technology, boosts the wearers strength and agility and cushions them against heavy impacts and stress, allowing the wearer to be able to use their increased strength and agility without hurting themselves. It also contains advanced sensory technology, allowing the wearer to see further and detect stealthed objects, hear better, smell better (when they choose to) and can amplify their sense of touch. All these capabilities (bar the touch one) are anchored to the helmet. The suit is powered by microfusion cores embedded deep within the suit to shield them from damage. The Hyperion Weapons Line involves the constant upgrading of the Empire of Time's energy and projectile weaponry as well as the periodic creation of new forms of weaponry - the Mark I Line pioneers the creation of the Nano Rifle (a weapon that shoots nanites, which then consume the target. More shots (and thus more nanites) are required for bigger targets) and the Thermobaric Launcher, a rocket-propelled incendary device that combines high fusion temperatures with immense pressure to create a collosal explosion on impact. Harnessing the Universe This project aims to make the audacious leap of harnessing the very energy of the universe to provide never-ending, continuous, clean and free energy for any purpose the Empire of Time desires. It is heavily detailed and highly technical, but at the completion of this project the Empire of Time will stand out as one of the leading nations in the galaxy by virtue of our outstanding industry and ability to harness as much energy as we desire for any purpose we desire. To put it simply, the devices in question created by this project are known as Energy Boxes. They resemble (in their compact form) small-ish boxes with a strange pattern on the outside that shifts and moves (the strange pattern being the cosmic energy transformed into a useable power source) and can be made highly efficient and very, very small. These boxes harness cosmic background radiation (such as gamma rays, x-rays, microwaves and infra-red emissions), as well as the vibration of particles around it (including what makes up the box itself), particle collisions and even excess leakage from the other dimensions around us and convert them all into useable forms of energy (or even a food source for biological machinery, depending on what they're used for and what upgrades they've been given), providing a rather large advantage over conventional forms of energy in that they do not require a fuel source and if destroyed, will not damage anything surrounding them (well, slightly, but not the same as if you destroyed a fusion reactor or an anti-matter reactor). Telepathy Another one of the Empire of Time's most useful technologies, Telepathy allows for citizens of the Empire of Time to use their minds to control any piece of our technology. The process is simple in nature, but the technology required to implement and construct such systems is highly advanced. That's it for today, I'll add more later. Category:Stellar Empires Category:Extraterrestrial Nations